The First I love you
by bibliophile102
Summary: This is my first story. ] Finally got the courage to write one. Of course it's a Chlerek! and it's a oneshot. So please read and give me your opinions. Disclaimer: I am not Kelley Armstrong. [


Everyone was out shopping except for Derek and I, this was unusual but we didn't question it. We would make the most of our time. We have been together 4 months now, and were living in a small house in the boonies.

We cuddled on the couch playing video games for a while. That is until Derek started nuzzling my neck tickling me. I squirmed away from him and onto the floor. He reached for me but I scrambled out of the way. He gave me a wolfish grin which I returned with a smirk before I jumped up and ran. I made it into the kitchen and was behind the island when Derek came in after me. I was trapped, but maybe if I went to the right I could duck under him and get to the door. Right after I made my plan, he gave me that smile and my heart stopped. God, he is so gorgeous. I can't believe I got so lucky. His smile is still reserved for me, he hardly smiles around others. But I just wasted too much time; he is already coming after me. I tried to execute my plans regardless. However when I ducked, he wrapped his arm around my waist and picked me up. I was upside down when he threw me over his shoulder.

"Caught you" he said.

"That's not fair, you cheated!" and I proceeded to hit his back, playfully. He laughed that wonderful laugh.

Then the door opened and everyone walked in. Derek turned around with a smile still on his face. I'm pretty sure everyone was in shock because not a word was said. Then Derek whipped back around and my red face was facing them. Tori and Simon burst into laughter, Kit looked like he was trying to hold in laughter, and Aunt Lauren looked upset. Derek put me down, and his expression was blank.

"Wow, was that an actual smile from Derek. I never thought I would see the day. Did you two sleep together or something?"

"Tori! Stop being inappropriate, they would never." Lauren yelled.

"Uhh, no, they will eventually. It's inevitable." Tori retorted. All the while my face was becoming a tomato, and when I looked at Derek he had some pink in his cheeks too. It was relieving to see that he was embarrassed too.

"Okay, everyone, lets calm down. They weren't doing anything wrong. I'm going to start dinner, so go wash up." Kit appeased.

I dashed to Tori and mines room. That's the reaction we get, and we weren't even kissing!

At dinnertime, I sat next to Derek as usual. His hand touched my thigh, his signal that he wanted to hold my hand. We have grown so used to each other's touch that for us to not be in contact is weird. Instead I took my hand and touched his thigh. He gave me a small half smile, and my heart fluttered. I'm sure my face wore that love sick look. Then our hands met in a perfect fit. His thumb rubbed against my skin and my stomach became engulfed in butterflies.

"What are you two doing!?" Lauren yelled. "Raise your hands!"

We were so shocked that we raised our joined hands. Tori caught on immediately to what Lauren believed we were doing and started laughing for the second time that day. We lowered our hands, but he tightened his grip, showing his tension.

Me, I was getting sick of Lauren. She always thinks I'm doing something wrong. Ever since the first time Derek and I were caught and she assumed that I threw myself at him because he was the first guy to tell me he likes me.

"Really. Really, Aunt Lauren. This is getting ridiculous. We haven't done and aren't doing anything."

"What about what you will be doing? Maybe this is the time to set more ground rules. I know we have already said that y'all can't share a bed, but you two break that rule at every possible occasion. Just the other day, we found you sleeping together on the couch."

"My turn to step in. I don't see anything wrong with them sleeping on the couch. Chloe has nightmares still, but never when she is with Derek. And the only time Derek truly sleeps is when he is with Chloe." Said Kit

"Yah, I agree with Kit. Whenever they fall asleep together I don't have to worry about waking up to a zombie in the room." Tori pointed out in her bored voice. I stiffened slightly at that word, but she is right.

"Yah, I'm on dad's side too. When Derek actually sleeps he is happier and that is always the case when they fall asleep together." Simon added.

I looked to see Laurens reaction to everyone disagreeing with her. She was looking pretty dejected and hopefully she forgot about her new "rules."

"Well, I'm full." I said as I got up. Derek followed me silently. We left the kitchen and went out the back door. He wrapped his arm around me, and I turned into him.

"It's been a month since you've raised someone. You're gaining control, I know it." Derek reasoned.

"It's only because of you though. Who knows what would be left of my mind if I never met you."

"Let's not talk about that okay. You wouldn't have lost and you won't lose your mind. You are too strong for that."

Tears sprang to my eyes at his words. "I love you" I said as I tightened my hold on him. Then I felt him tense, and I realized what I said and what it meant for our relationship. I gasped and let go of him. But not before he tightened his hold on me. Then he leaned down and grabbed me by my thigh to lift me up. I instinctively wrapped my legs around him.

"You have no idea how much I love you" He mumbled into my ear, producing chills that ran down my spine. His hand moved to my neck and up through my hair. I leaned back and looked into his bright, emerald eyes. One of my hands moved to his bicep while the other grabbed his long dark hair. He leaned in and our foreheads rested against each other. I lifted my chin until our noses touched and slowly moved to the right until our lips could meet. The kiss was deep and intimate. I know his lips and he knows mine.

Our relationship just reached a new level.


End file.
